ntwfrpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Morgaine Braham
Morgaine Braham was a player character in the Medieval game. She has since made numerous appearances in fics and roleplays. During the game she acted as the Locksmith. Backstory Morgaine was born in a small town in the region of Corvus known as Cypress Springs. Her mother died giving birth to her, and she was raised in poverty by her single father. Being a very bright child, but lacking an outlet for her intelligence, Morgaine made something of a nuisance of herself by playing pranks on the other villagers. At the age of fifteen she began applying to various cities around Corvus to try and secure a position as an apprentice locksmith, hoping to alleviate some of her boredom by escaping her tiny hometown. During this time, a pack of wyverns began to prey on the stock of the local herdsmen. To get rid of the nuisances, the people of Cypress Springs called for the help of the Nid'aigle Company, a band of elven knights who help to patrol Corvus. Morgaine began to turn her pranks on the elves, but was eventually caught by one of their number- Belial Braham. However, instead of turning her in, Belial found her antics amusing, and decided since they were harmless he'd leave her be. Morgaine and Belial became fast friends, and when Morgaine eventually secured a position as a locksmith apprentice, it was in a town very close to the elf city. She and Belial spent most of their free time together, eventually falling in love and marrying. They had three children together; Sieg, Nikolas, and Ophelia. Though Nikolas died in infancy due to complications of being a human-elf hybrid, Sieg and Ophelia were both strong and healthy. The Braham family lived together contentedly for seventeen years. However, everything fell apart for them when Belial was killed fighting a dragon. Morgaine was heartbroken by the loss of her husband. Unable to cope with her grief, she left Nid'aigle and moved to Medieville to find a fresh start. In the process, she had a massive argument with her daughter Ophelia, who didn't want her to leave, resulting in the two of them becoming estranged from each other. For nine years she lived alone in Medieville, largely consumed within her own memories. However, one day she was beset upon by an overzealous young keymaker who introduced herself as Rosalie Dylas, and insisted that she and Morgaine were partners. Though at first uninterested in Rosalie's help (and a bit aggravated with the young girl's habit of throwing keys at people) the aging locksmith gradually opened up to the young girl. Deciding that she needed looking after, Morgaine agreed to take Rosalie on as her business partner. In spite of their many differences, as time went on the two became inseparable. Pre-Game Morgaine has participated in a number of fics and roleplays that took place prior to the main storyline. * Too Clever By Half - A six year old Morgaine makes mischief in plenty, but one prank directed at the wrong person earns her some disproportionate retribution. * Dangers of the Swamp - Morgaine is sent out to gather herbs for a local apothecary in her hometown of Cypress Springs, when she spots one of the visiting elven knights being drawn off into the swamp by a will-o-wisp. Morgaine saves him, and the elf, introducing himself as Belial, strikes up a friendship with her. * Counting - Morgaine, now living in the village of Kolanth near the elven city of Nid'aigle, is surprised to receive a late night visit from a badly wounded Belial. He opens up to her about his guilt for killing people in his knight's work, and Morgaine comforts him. * Drunken Conversations - Morgaine gets blitzed at the local pub, and she starts asking Belial some personal questions. He answers her honestly, and is surprised when she accepts answers from him that some might consider troubling without reservations. Morgaine insists that this is just what friends do. * The Elf City - Morgaine cajoles Belial into letting her visit Nid'aigle. After the two enjoy a fun day together, Belial inadvertently lets slip that he's fallen in love with Morgaine. She panics, not wanting to lose his friendship but afraid of the commitment a romantic relationship represents and unsure if she feels the same way for him. Belial agrees to be patient and give her time to think about it. * Said and Unsaid - Morgaine slowly, timidly tests the limits of her relationship with Belial. Gradually, she comes to realize that she loves him as deeply as he loves her, and tells him so. * I Hear You Now - Morgaine and Belial discuss the escalation of their relationship, and it's cute. * The Flowers of Beltane - Morgaine and Belial have fun at the annual Beltane festival, and share their first kiss. * To Be Strong - Morgaine narrowly escapes from a Courdonian attack on Kolanth, and begs the elves for their help. Belial comforts her from the trauma of the attack, but the two of them have a fight over Morgaine's feelings of helplessness and desire to follow him in the rescue of the Kolanth villagers. I should finish this fic eventually. * Promise - Morgaine becomes nervous when Belial starts talking to her about the differences in lifespan between a human and an elf, worried he's planning to break up with her. However, instead he shocks her by asking her to marry him. She accepts wholeheartedly. * Prison of the Mind - After their marriage, Morgaine is woken in the night to hear Belial tossing and turning, caught in the throws of a PTSD nightmare. She manages to wake him, and comforts him as he slowly comes back to reality. * News - Morgaine reveals to Belial that she is pregnant, and the two celebrate the news. * The Fragility of Life - All does not go well with the birth of Morgaine and Belial's children. While the firstborn twin, Sieg, is healthy, his younger brother Nikolas has serious birth defects because of his hybridism. Ultimately Nikolas loses his life, leaving his parents heartbroken. However, little Sieg manages to bring some light back to Morgaine's life with his first word. * Candy - Morgaine introduces the now two year old Sieg to his newborn sister, Ophelia. * No Nap! - Two year old Sieg is cranky, and Morgaine has to try and put the stubborn child down for a nap in spite of his vehement protests. * Improvising - A shortfic in which Belial and Morgaine are flirty and it's adorable. * We've Always Been Together - Morgaine helps Belial look after their daughter Ophelia while she's sick with a flu, and they discuss some unexpected side-effects of Sieg's hybridism- an enhanced immunity to disease, and human social instincts that can't be met by elvish society. * The Great Cookie Princess - Morgiane appears briefly at the start of the fic, lecturing Belial to rest and recover from an injury he got in a recent battle. She then appears again at the end to find Belial asleep in the floor with Ophelia, and takes Sieg aside to give the father and daughter some quiet. * Old Grievances - Morgaine is visiting her hometown of Cypress Springs with her children. When the village priest starts insulting Ophelia for her hybridism, Morgaine goes on the offensive against him. * Someone to Cuddle - Morgaine and Belial celebrate their anniversary, and Belial gives his wife the gift of a pair of kittens. * Mama Bear - When her children sneak off into the forest and end up getting attacked by a bear, Morgaine justifiably freaks out. Her obvious panic as well as the injuries his sister and father sustain in the incident have a powerful impact on her son Sieg. * Smashed - When Sieg becomes absolutely falling down drunk on an impulse visit to Kolanth, Morgaine is the one to track him there and get him cleaned up. Despite being annoyed with him for running off, she decides not to punish him, since she deems the miserable time he had while drunk punishment enough. * First Love - Morgaine is in Kolanth doing business, and her thirteen year old daughter Ophelia is along to assist her. Morgaine realizes that Ophelia has a crush on one of the boys in town and teases her about it, but the amusement turns to heartache when Ophee reveals a deep-seated insecurity about her ability to have a normal love life when most people can't see past her hybridism. * Waning Hours - Morgaine is amused by the antics of her teenage children as they goof off together, but sternly tells Sieg to arm up, as his first real squire mission is to begin soon. She bids farewell to Sieg and Belial when they go. * Fault and Blame - Morgaine has a small cameo at the beginning of the fic, receiving the news of Belial's death and collapsing from grief as Ophelia tries to comfort her. * Broken Bridges: Part One - Morgaine tries to explain to Ophelia why she has decided to leave Nid'aigle in the wake of Belial's death. However, Ophee isn't willing to hear her mother's justifications, and the two of them have a falling out. * As In Olden Days - Morgaine, having now moved to her new shop in Medieville, reflects that the decision may have been a mistake. She has alienated her children, left behind all her friends in Kolanth, and she is still trapped by her grief. The only difference is that now she must try to cope with that grief alone. However, a brief glimmer of hope descends on the locksmith in the form of her very first winter snow, foreshadowing that perhaps the move will help her after all. Canon RP At the time of King Starmey's death, Morgaine didn't have much personal investment in politics or the doings of the nobility. To her, the funeral and the nobles it was drawing into Medieville were a business opportunity, nothing more. She hoped to sell a lot of her special lockboxes, as well as Rosalie's magical ornate keys that could open any lock. However, she found her dismissive opinion changing rather quickly when she caught sight of a gaggle of shadowy figures outside of the window to her lock and key shop the night after the king's funeral. Not knowing who the lurkers were, but fearing rumors of a shadowy rebel force operating in the city, Morgaine went about her business for the next few days extremely on edge. Things finally reached a crisis point for her when she was witness to the scene of a horrific series of murders at the King's Arms Inn. She helped to clean up the mess, but it left her with a distinct feeling of unease. Convinced now that the entire city was a boiling kettle about to shoot off it's lid, Morgaine sent a letter out to her son, Sieg. Sieg was a knight by this point, and Morgaine wanted him to come to Medieville to help mediate some of the tensions in the city and try to get to the bottom of the disturbances- and to protect his mother. In the meantime, Morgaine found herself getting inadvertently tangled in the drama unfolding around the Kidde family, unaware that many of them were members of the rebel movement. Morgaine's partner Rosalie had gotten into a romantic relationship with Laurie Kidde, and Briar Kidde turned to Morgaine for help when their two youngest siblings were found by House Stallion. Morgaine agreed to investigate the matter if Briar failed to return from fetching her siblings. Sieg arrived in town two days after Morgaine sent for him, and was received warmly by his mother and her partner, despite some initial mistrust on Rosie's part. With the knight now present to back her up if need be, and Briar not having returned from her visit to Stallion Manor, Morgaine made good on her promise. She ended up directly confronting the grand duke himself, Alain Stallion, who she had unknowingly met previously under the guise of Alban Macallan during the King's Arms murders. Alain was impressed by Morgaine's pragmatism during the clean up of the murders, and the courage and intelligence she displayed in her conversation with him after his true identity was revealed. He decided she deserved honesty, and revealed to her Briar and Laurie's affiliation with the rebels. Horrified, given Rosalie's relationship with Laurie, Morgaine left the meeting in a bleak mood. After a heart-to-heart with Rosalie on the issue, Morgaine agreed to keep out of it and let the keymaker decide what to do about it on her own. In the meantime, the locksmith reconvened with Sieg, only to realize that he was behaving strangely. Unsettled, but not sure what to do about it, Morgaine went about her business over the course of the next few days feeling distinctly helpless and frustrated. Her unease was not helped in the least when an embassy from the hostile neighboring Kingdom of Courdon arrived in Medieville. The day before the new queen was set to be crowned, one of the visiting Courdonians invaded the lock shop, trying to steal Morgaine's magic keys. When she refused to be cowed by him, the man put out her left eye, and slashed her neck and arm. Fortunately for Morgaine, several passersby arrived in the nick of time to save her life; Xavier Lynn, Jeniver Jade, Ilaria Braide, Kirin Mao, and Leif Jade. She survived, but he eye was not salvageable and she suffered some nerve damage in her arm. It was partially healed by the secret efforts of Kaldora Verdana, but remained unusable for some months after. When Sieg learned of the attack, he was distraught. Having just emerged from a painful conversation of his own with Alain Stallion, Sieg blamed himself for not being present to protect his mother. Through the door to her room, Morgaine could hear him talking to Rosalie about his guilt over the issue, and the lingering pain he was still laboring under after the death of his father twelve years prior- for he had been involved in the battle against the dragon too. Morgaine was horrified by this, and felt guilty for never having noticed it before- and inadvertently leaving her son to cope with his grief alone when she left for Medieville. The day of the coronation, Morgaine knew that there was little she could personally do about the Courdonians or the rebels- after all she was only a locksmith, and a wounded old woman at that. She tried to convince Sieg to go to the coronation, knowing he would want to, but he insisted he had to protect her where he'd failed to do so the day before. Eventually Rosalie was able to talk Sieg around, and he left the locksmith and keymaker at the shop. Morgaine watched from the city as the battle of the Bloody Coronation took place high above on the cliffs of Raven's Keep, praying only for Sieg to make it out alive. When the battle had passed, Morgaine climbed up to the top of Raven's Keep with Ilsa Wright from the King's Arms so that they could look for their respective loved ones in the lingering chaos. After helping to see to some of the wounded, Morgaine finally found Sieg, concussed but alive. Once things had quieted, she spoke to him about his father, reassuring Sieg that Belial would have been proud of him and that he shouldn't feel guilty over what had happened. The two of them bonded, reconnecting after Morgaine's departure twelve years before. Nine months later, Morgaine's eye was beyond fixing but otherwise she had completely recovered from her ordeal. She was content, with Sieg visiting much more often and Rosalie happily together with Laurie (now revealed to be a man named Lawrence.) Post-Game Morgaine appears in a number of roleplays and short stories set after the main game's storyline. They are listed here in chronological order. *To Make Instead of Break - In the wake of her attack by the Courdonian thief, Morgaine can't use her right arm to do her locksmithing work. Perhaps Rosalie's new boyfriend Lawrence can be of help? Collab between Shinko and Liou. *Locks, Talks, and Hard Knocks - Morgaine and Lawrence go to Raven's Keep with the intent of doing some repair work on the locks that were damaged during the Bloody Coronation. Ambrose Stallion is assigned to keep an eye on them while they work, and since Ambrose and Lawrence are already friends Morgaine is quick to accept the Stallion in spite of his issues, much to Ambrose's delight. *Two Mothers of Two Knights - When Morgaine goes to Stallion Manor to fix a lock, she makes an unexpected acquaintence; Aira Ironbeard, the mother of Sieg's friend Orrin. The two hit it off, and share stories about their sons. A two part collab between Shinko and Omni. *Bitter Reunion - Four parter of feels in which Ophelia finally confronts Morgaine over her departure from Nid'aigle after Belial's death. Things get a litle complicated when Rosalie decides to become jealous. A collab between Shinko, Maddy, Tiger, Elcie, and GLQ. *Snow on the Market - It is winter of the year after the main game; Leif Jade's second winter in Medieville. Still not used to the cold, he goes out in a grumpy huff to look for his runaway snowy owl. Morgaine spots him and decides to pick a snowball fight. Shenanigans ensue. RP between Sinko and Tiger. *Party Capital - There's a festival in Medieville, but something has gone amiss- someone is selling magically spiked juice to the festival goers, and now the vast majority of Medieville is raging drunk- including Morgaine. She bumps into (a mercifully sober) Leif, and later (a drunken) Elin, and the three of them team up to find the crooked merchant and shut him down- or they would if Morgaine and Elin could stand up straight for five minutes running. A roleplay between Shinko, Tiger and GLQ. *Never Again - Two days after the festival from Party Capital, Elin still hasn't emerged from her house. Concerned about the young woman, no doubt battling the Pull from overusing magic as well as a hangover, Morgaine goes to the Ryer residence to check on Elin and talk to Clare. Collab between Shinko and GLQ. *O Come All Ye Medieval - It's the December of 1316, and Morgaine and Sieg have decided to throw a Woomas party for all their friends at the King's Arms. Roleplay between Shinko, Celestial, Tiger, Killix, Liou, GLQ, PFA, and Kristykimmy. *Locksmithing Lessons - Morgaine and Rosalie aren't the only workers at the lock shop anymore. Morgaine has acquired an apprentice; Ciara Kidde the younger sister of Lawrence and Briar. Together the two of them make a trip to Rindfell for a commission. Roleplay with Carrie. *A Wedding to Remember - Morgaine briefly cameos in A Wedding to Remember alongside Rosalie, fretting over the recent invitation of their noble friends to a royal wedding in Courdon. The locksmith and keymaker decide to send their friends magically blessed ornate keys for luck. Personality Morgaine is, above all else, a very maternal woman. She has a bottomless well of generosity and compassion which she often draws upon to give help and comfort to the other characters in the story- in particular those such as Rosalie and the Kiddes who lack parental figures of their own. A secondary facet of her motherly nature is her fierce protectiveness of those she cares about. Though hardly an imposing figure at 4'6" and forty-seven years old, she doesn't hesitate to put herself into dangerous situations if she feels it is right- such as when she confronted the grand duke of Bern over Briar's captivity. She is under most circumstances a very jovial person. Though she certainly recognizes the serious side of any given situation, she generally prefers to approach life with a joke or twelve and a heaping helping of snark. Fiercely intelligent, she becomes bored rather easily and woe betide anyone who gets caught up in her antics. However, Morgaine is not above fits of depression and moroseness. Though in general she is good at keeping her spirits up, the locksmith is easily moved to sadness when she thinks that someone she cares about is hurt or upset. As with any mother she struggles with the fact that she can only do so much to protect her "children" and in the end they will succeed or fail according to their own merits. Regardless, Morgaine is always there with a kind word and a sympathetic ear, and occasionally a cuff on the head when she feels one is called for. AUs Bad End Morgaine is killed at the very beginning of Bad End on the same day as the Bloody Coronation in the canon roleplay. The Courdonian prince Cornelio attacks the lock shop, kidnapping Rosalie and leaving Morgaine fatally wounded. She survives just long enough to tell Sieg that Rosalie has been taken and by whom. Countryswap In the Countryswap AU, Morgaine is born to a Courdonian merchant, and raised with Courdonian values. She is much like her canon self, but more harsh, cool and abrasive. However, this all changes when she meets Belial- a slave in this reality. He saves her life by stopping her from playing pranks on his master, and she gradually softens around him. As in the main continuity they fall in love, though they must keep it a secret because of Belial's slavery. Eventually Morgaine becomes pregnant, and the two of them try to escape to Kyth so that they might be able to raise their child in freedom. Sadly the endeavor fails, and they are both captured. Morgaine is sold into slavery elsewhere as soon as her son is old enough to wean, and is passed along from one master to another due to her stubborn, willful nature. She ultimately survives to the end of the rebellion, killing Belial's old master in revenge for all she has endured. It is a bitter victory for her, however, as she discovers Belial died over a decade before, and her son Sieg was executed as a spy for the rebels. Relationships Rosalie Dylas Morgaine and Rosalie share a love based on years of being there for each other when neither of them had anyone else to turn to, and mutual fondness for harassing each other. Morgaine often finds herself in the position of trying (and failing) to reign in Rosalie's exuberant disregard for standard social graces (like not throwing keys at people's faces). The keymaker is stubborn, willful, and often rather selfish, but she actually listens to Morgaine at least half of the time, which is more than most people can claim. Morgaine thinks of Rosalie as a daughter, though doesn't say as much to Rosalie because the keymaker always refutes it- though she does secretly see Morgaine as a mother figure in turn. Sieg Braham Growing up Sieg had no children his own age to play with aside from his sister, and he consequently became very emotionally dependent on Ophelia and his parents- the only source of love and comfort he had. His father's death damaged him badly, a fact he was determined to hide from Morgaine so as not to worry her. Distracted by her own grief Morgaine was completely fooled by Sieg's act, and left Nid'aigle under the impression he was getting along just fine and had moved on. Though Sieg did occasionally come to visit her in Medieville, these visits were infrequent and eventually stopped altogether as the distraction of their mutual grief and heartache strained their relationship almost to the breaking point. However during the events of the main game, after Rosalie had pulled Morgaine out of her grief, she finally saw how much Sieg was suffering and confronted him about it, allowing the two of them to at long last make amends. Sieg cares deeply for his mother, and he respects her authority even as an adult, though he's not above teasing her on occasion. She in her turn loves Sieg fiercely, and is determined not to let them drift apart a second time. Ophelia Braham Morgaine's relationship with her daughter Ophelia is extremely complicated, though that wasn't always the case. When Ophelia was a child and young teenager she deeply respected her mother, almost to the point of hero-worship, believing Morgaine the pinnacle of intelligence, compassion, and courage. Morgaine's complete mental breakdown over the death of her husband shattered that pedestal. Determined to hold the family together regardless, Ophelia took over as "mother" in Morgaine's place, looking after Sieg in the wake of his deteriorating sanity and trying to comfort Morgaine through her grief- in spite of being grief stricken herself over the death of her father. Morgaine loved Ophelia dearly, but misinterpreted these efforts as a sign that her daughter was mature enough to stand on her own two feet. Morgaine made plans to leave, but upon learning this Ophelia was distraught, accusing her mother of being a cowards and running away from her problems. The argument that resulted left Morgaine guilt-stricken, and Ophelia bitter and resentful. Unlike Sieg, Ophelia made no effort to contact her mother during the years in Medieville. It wasn't until a year after the Bloody Coronation that, at the coaxing of Sieg, Ophelia finally sought her mother out. They were able to make up their differences, and are at this point on good terms once more. They are trying to go on as if the argument never happened, but there is a little lingering unease between them that crops up on occasion. Belial Braham In Belial, Morgaine found something she'd never found in Cypress Springs; an intellectual equal who respected her, appreciated her talents, and actually laughed at her jokes and pranks. For his part he took tremendous comfort in her good humor, as well as the compassionate, maternal nature she was already beginning to manifest (though it was not at that point fully developed, as she'd not had the experience of being a mother). Eventually the two of them fell in love, and despite some initial uncertainty revolving around his centuries of age compared to her few decades, they married. Morgaine loved Belial with all her heart, and he loved her in kind, ad she would have been quite content to stay with him in Nid'aigle until her dying day. However, it was not to be. Belial's death left Morgaine distraught, and eventually pushed her into leaving for Medieville in an effort to escape the city that was filled with so many painful memories. She has since moved on from his death with the help of Rosalie, and though she still misses him she looks upon his memory with fondness rather than a yawning void of pain and regret. Ilsa Wright The proprietor of the King's Arms initially hired Morgaine to fix her door with some sturdier locks in the wake of a break-in, and their relationship was one of casual acquaintance. However, during the events of Starmey's funeral and the Bloody Coronation, Ilsa got to know Morgaine better and the two of them realized they had a lot in common. Being stern, strong-willed businesswomen with a love for snark and a profound compassion for those in need, it was inevitable that Morgaine and Ilsa would become fast friends. They frequently hang around together at the King's Arms alongside Clare Ryer, drinking and joking and generally enjoying the company of other mature, independent women. Clare Ryer Though Morgaine did meet Clare briefly during the events of the main game, it wasn't until afterwards that, through a mutual friendship with Ilsa, the two of them really became friends. They relate on much the same level as Morgaine and Ilsa do, but there is an added layer of understanding between the two of them due to the fact that Clare, having essentially raised her niece Elin, is also a mother-figure. The three women are very close friends, their similarities giving them much to relate about and their differences complimenting each other well. Leif Jade Before the events of the main game, Morgaine had very little to do with the nobility of Kyth, save filling an occasional commission for them. However, during these events she bonded with one of the Jade nobles from Corvus, the archmage Leif. They shared a mutual frustration with how quickly events were spiraling out of control, and she comforted him a little by singing a hymn from their native region. Later, when Morgaine was attacked by a Courdonian, Leif was among those who came to her aid, using his magic to heal her wounds. In the years following, Morgaine and Leif developed an unlikely but extremely close friendship. They are often seen together trading snarky banter and anecdotes about Corvus. Morgaine's cheerful, motherly disposition is often called upon to help the rather tightly wound Leif relax. For his part, having spent most of his life alone and friendless due ot his bristly demeanor, Leif greatly appreciates anyone who can put up with him. As is the case with anyone he considers a friend, the archmage is fiercely protective of Morgaine. Aira Ironbeard Morgaine met the dwarven woman Aira when she was asked to come to Stallion Manor and repair a broken lock- and they immediately bonded over the friendship between their sons Sieg and Orrin. They also share a common understanding of the frustrations that can come of being the mother of hybrids in a judgmental society and as with most people Morgaine gets along with, a more than healthy love for jokes and snark. The two of them are good friends and enjoy each other's company, often trading embarrassing stories about their sons. Lawrence Kidde When Morgaine first met Lawrence, it was under his female guise as Laurie, a maid in Raven's Keep. In spite of Laurie's often suspicious nature, Morgaine won his tentative trust when she defended Rosalie from the amorous advances of Kelcey, since Laurie was romantically involved with Rosalie and didn't appreciate his brother's interference. This initial liking was reinforced when Morgaine offered her hospitality to Laurie's sister Briar when their two youngest sisters went missing. After the events of the Coronation had ended, Lawrence revealed his true gender to Morgaine, expecting her to be disgusted by his charade- but to his surprise she accepted the revelation without judgement, further increasing her in his estimation. In his own words, Lawrence came to view Morgaine as "a paradigm of of generosity," though Morgaine herself was entirely unaware of this- she was simply acting according to her own maternal nature. As his relationship with Rosie brought him into regular contact with the locksmith, Laurie started to help her around the shop, working on locks while her arm was still recovering after the Courdonian attack and doing various little chores. Morgaine is often amused by Lawrence's antics, but she likes him and respects his desire to be helpful and repay her kindnesses- even if she isn't particularly interested in being repayed. Alain Stallion Morgaine has a rather interesting relationship with the Stallion patriarch. Most people wouldn't expect a short, unassuming merchant woman to have earned the respect of one of the most powerful nobles in the kingdom, but Morgaine has managed to do exactly that. Alain and Morgaine have a surprising amount of common traits; intelligence, pragmatism, courage, good humor, a love for teasing people, and a fierce, uncompromising protectiveness of those they care about. Alain recognizes this, and as such he holds an esteem for Morgaine in spite of the difference in their social classes. Though it might be a bit of a stretch to call them "friends" in the truest sense of the word, they understand each other well and Morgaine gets away with saying a lot more to Alain than most people would dare- though this gumption is perhaps a large part of why he likes her. Ambrose Stallion Morgaine met Ambrose in the aftermath of the Bloody Coronation, when she was called to Raven's Keep to do some repair work on the locks there. Though Morgaine was initially caught by surprise at the nobleman's shyness, she quickly warmed up to Ambrose and took great pleasure in sharing her love of locksmithing with the inventor. Ambrose admitted to her that he felt somewhat inadequate for the position he'd found himself in- acting as the king's adviser and a go-between of sorts for the nobles and the shadow council. Morgaine pointed out that everyone in the city was dealing with things they weren't used to, and that his brother Alain would not have put Ambrose up to being an adviser if he wasn't equal to the job. This calm pragmatism and faith in his capabilities, caught Ambrose by surprise, and he was very happy, especially when Morgaine maintained this stance even after seeing one of his visions, casually dismissing the vision once it was explained to her. Unlike most of Ambrose's friends, Morgaine is well adjusted and about his same age, so she relates to him more as an equal rather than looking up to him or leaning on him for support. She recognizes his strengths and weaknesses equally, and thinks he is a good man with a lot to offer the world. Morgaine hopes to get to know Ambrose better as time goes on, and perhaps speak to him at more length on their mutual interest in tinkering. Ciara Kidde Apprentice and adoptive daughter of sorts. Trivia * Morgaine takes her first name from one of the many alternate names of the character Morgan le Fay from Aurthurian legend. Her last name is a deliberate mispelling of the name "Bramah" as in "Joseph Bramah," who patented a lock in 1784 that was considered unpickable for sixty-seven years, until it was finally picked by another locksmith, A.C. Hobbs, after a sixty hour struggle. Category:Medieval characters Category:Nid'aigle Characters Category:Medievillians Category:Corvids Category:Player characters